


On His Knees

by skyressshun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyressshun/pseuds/skyressshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito uses his mouth for something other than talking. There is no plot, like not even a flimsy one. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Knees

Akihito knelt between thick muscled legs, his mouth closed over a hard cock one hand fondling his lover's balls the other rested on his thigh balancing himself.

He was naked a cock ring strangling his own leaking cock as he took more and more of Asami into his mouth. Spit and cum hung from his lips gathering with each bob of his head and dribbling down his chin. Occasionally dripping off and landing on his thighs and cock.

Fully clothed with only his shirt and trousers undone Asami relaxed against the couch, a tumbler of whisky in one hand while the other tangled in Akihito's dyed locks. His golden eyes ate in the sight of his naked lover, face flushed and eyes lidded taking his cock deep down his throat 'til his nose nuzzled the fine pubes at its base. He could feel his throat constricting around his head, tongue pressing against the thick vein underneath, massaging it, flicking his tongue as much as he could with the limited space remaining.

Taking a long draining drink from his glass he set it on the table beside him and clasped the side of Akihito's face with both hands. His boy looked up at him from the base of his dick, spit covered lips shining in the dim light of the room. He could feel him relaxing his throat, taking his fondling hand from his balls and settling it on his other thigh.

Gripping his face tightly he kept him close to his base, thrusting quick and sharp into his mouth, muffling Akihito's moans as he went. He could feel the pool of heat in his stomach tighten, his balls constricting and with a final thrust he buried himself completely in his mouth, cum shooting from him and pouring down Akihito's throat.

Releasing his head he allowed Akihito to pull away at his own pace, slowly his dick reappeared from between his lips, slick with spit. A long string of spit and cum connected the two once he'd pulled away, Akihito's mouth remaining close to his cock, seeming to want to take it back in again.

Strong fingers took his chin and lifted his head, breaking the chain of saliva and letting it cling to the boy's chin. Dazed eyes looked up into deep gold, Asami's pupils blown wide, taking in everything he could of Akihito.

"-Sami"

"Good boy Kitten, now how 'bout I take care of you?" Carefully Asami helped Akihito onto his lap, the boy's cock straining against its collar, head shiny with pre-cum and purple with need.

Removing the cock ring Akihito exploded instantly, his body convulsing as he splattered across himself and Asami's chests. Moaning, body trembling, he collapsed against Asami's chest, pressing his face into his neck and whimpering.

"All that just from sucking me off? My my you are a dirty little whore." Running a hand down his slender back he kneaded firm cheeks, spreading them and slipping a thick finger between.

Tracing over his hole he smirked at the trembling of Akihito's body, how he tensed in anticipation each time his finger probed at the puckered ring.

Slowly, teasingly, he breached his ring, his dry finger plunging into the warm cavern of Akihito's body. Velvet walls clenched around him, groaning at the dryness but sucking him in nonetheless.

He massaged his walls, rubbing slowly, pressing in deeper with each stroke. Once they'd loosened up enough he slipped another thick finger in, pressing as deep as he could, ignoring the small whimper from his lover, knowing he'd be moaning and begging in mere moments.

"Ah! Asami!"

Smirking he kept his fingers pressed deep, rubbing against that one spot that drove Akihito mad. With each moan from him he pressed harder against his prostate, rubbing harshly and milking it of its pleasure.

Akihito's still hard cock was leaking again, arms held tightly around Asami as they gripped his hair. Mouth pressed against his neck, sucking and biting, trying to silence himself.

"Let me hear you Kitten, let me hear those slutty sounds as I pleasure you."

Pulling his mouth away from the now purple mark on Asami's neck he moaned, hips rocking on his fingers wantonly. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, his body tightening as pleasure was forced from his prostate, sending sparks through his balls and straight to the tip of his dick. His dick which was rubbing against Asami's check. Trying to work friction from the hard abs and push himself over the edge quicker.

His jaw ached, his hole raw from the dry intrusion, and his cock tight from the overly long time he'd been hard.

As though sensing his boy tire Asami pulled him closer, angling him so his cock received the most friction from their pushed together chest and his hole the most access to his working fingers.

He added a third and felt the clamping of his hole around him, the tightening he knew meant he was on the precipice just waiting for that one tiny push to send him tumbling into the abyss.

The thrust of his fingers against his prostate was more than enough to send him falling. His body coming undone as he moaned loud into the quiet room, his cock spurting between them, the rocking of his body greedily trying to ride out his orgasm as he all but crushed the fingers inside him.

It took long minutes for him to come down from his high. Body slumping against his lover as he breathed heavily. Wincing as fingers slipped from his hole he felt he should be embarrassed for the lewd show he'd put on. But the pleasure that still tingled in his brain numbed any thought of embarrassment.

Instead he clung to Asami like a baby monkey as the man stood and carried him to their bedroom, dozing peacefully as he was tucked into the bed to sleep, his cum still drying on his chest and his arms clinging to Asami's pillow.

**Not written any finder smut for ages, this is just a little thing to get me back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'm not too out of practice and this isn't too bad. Please tell me what I need to improve on. Thanks.**


End file.
